


Paradise

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cameras go off but the feelings linger. </p><p>These events take place five months after the last episode of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

He left the hospital as soon as they told him he could go. No minute was spent listening to the doctor about re-education, no true smiles were shared with the kind nurses who listened to his strict requests and forbade any visitor to enter his room, and only restrained words of gratitude were said to all the people who took care of him.

The pain of the operation was still piercing his flesh, making him weak in the knees and grumpy with his spinning head. But, well, he was always kind of grumpy, except when he was with his loved ones, when he was with...

Sousuke bit his lips and clenched his fists in the pocket of his jacket as he walked along the white walls leading him to the exit. The outline of his face was hidden with a hoodie and his broad shoulders by a thick jacket dissimulating his bandage. He didn't want anyone to see him nor to talk to him, but he knew he should have listened to the nurse and let someone pick him up. But, who?

He wanted to be alone right now and to tell the truth he _was_ alone.

All the people he knew were already chasing after their own dreams in a very, _very_ far away place from here. And, it was not like he could just call anyone and ask them to come fetch him.

He didn't really feel bitter before. At this time, he was fine because he was able to root for Rin and be by his side as a reliable friend. But Rin told him that he would be waiting for his shoulder to heal and for him to be able to swim again.

But, what if the whole thing was useless? What if he still couldn't swim like he used to before even with the operation? He didn't tell anyone and surely not Rin because he didn't want to disappoint him. Sousuke has never been a weak person before, he had never doubted his own decisions because he was resigned and happy with just supporting Rin.

But, Rin's words got his hopes up. He wanted to be with Rin so damn much. Being separated again was more painful than he would have ever imagined and even if in the bottom of his heart he felt left away, he couldn't bring himself to hate him because Rin was his solace and he couldn't really hate Nanase because the boy was very important to Rin.

And feeling jealous didn't help.

He was glad he didn't call Rin, he was glad he didn't tell him about his decision because he would never allow himself to show such a weak figure to the man he treasured. Though, he would have love to have him by his side, holding his hand and maybe crying while Sousuke was in pain. A pain he didn't know could exist. He honestly thought that because he had borne with the bare pain and had even swum with such a wound, the pain of the operation would be nothing much different, but he was fucking wrong. And adding to it the pain of being alone and missing his significant other, he went through hell, literally.

He inhaled a shaky breath, relief running through his nerves and unlocked his door, fingers trembling around the keys. He should quickly take the painkiller.

At least, he was home.

He wouldn't have to force a smile on his lips or to pay extra attention of his surrounding because he didn't want to inadvertently drop his mask of ' _I am perfectly fine_ ' when the real mask –his face- was so miserable.

He dropped his keys on the table and reached for his phone. Of course there would be no message. Rin was too busy with his dream and new surrounding. He smiled, just a tiny one, he hoped the boy was doing well. He was not worried, he knew Rin was strong, but maybe if he could hear just a voice, a chuckle. Anything that could make him miss the boy less and relieve the pain in his chest...

But he can't because any time Rin had looked at him, it was with worry, sadness and guilt. There had been less and less of the cheerful, carefree discussion and kick they shared before. And, Sousuke couldn't bear with that anymore. He also didn't want Rin to think about him if it could allow him not to be sad or not to feel guilty. It was ok. Nanase would be able to bring him happiness and honestly, Sousuke knew that Rin cared for him but he also knew that he was probably no match for Nanase.

He didn't realize that he had been tightly gripping at the phone. It was off as if broken and his knuckles were painfully white. Did he break his phone? He chuckled. How silly of him. Sousuke shook his head, feigning sincere disbelief but really he didn't care.

He only bought it for Rin and if he couldn't talk with him anymore then it had… no! He should stop that.

"Wow," he exclaimed, genuinely shocked by the reflection in the mirror. Is that really him? Wow, really, wow. He left the bathroom and hurried to bed. This was the best decision so far.

This night he dreamed of the time they were kids, again. The time he could give even his damn life for, only to be able to go back and do things differently, treasure more the things he had with Rin and live it again and again just to see the smile and gaze that were once only meant and directed at him…

 

"Hmmmmm… no… no and no, definitely no!"

Sousuke opened his eyes to his blank ceiling, relishing the soft warmth of the morning before frowning and sitting up.

"What… the…?" he mumbled to himself, flabbergasted.

"Oh, Sousuke, good morning!" Rin pulled himself from his wardrobe, Sousuke's underpants in hands, a wide grin suddenly appearing on his face. Sousuke had to cringe and hold on to his painful chest.

"What are you doing he…?"

"Oh," Rin showed him the pieces of cloth in his hands and walked to an opened and half-full suitcase near the door. Sousuke stared in disbelief.

"There is not enough place in your suitcase for all your underpants so I need to take a few but I just can't decide which one."

Sousuke blinked. Is he dreaming? Ah no, he knew. He is dead.

He fell back on the bed. "So this is my paradise? It figures." He chuckled to himself.

"Oî!" Rin threw a cloth at his face and growled and Sousuke definitely felt that pain. "That is rude, don't ignore me. Come and help me! The flight is only in three hours and I still have to meet with Gou."

"Flight?" Sousuke sat up again.

"Yeah, to Australia. Geez, Sousuke, what the hell is wrong with your pants? oh... you still have my shirt?"

Sousuke suddenly felt like something was wrong in this paradise of his. He stood up abruptly and stood in front of Rin. "Huh? What is wro...?"

Rin's wrist and face were definitely too real. "What the fuck is that?" he wondered, shocked.

Rin seemed surprised at first but then his face softened as he glanced at Sousuke's bandaged shoulder and the taller cursed and cringed, trying to hide it.

"I already know, baka."

"What? H-how?"

"Makoto told me. It seems that Kisumi works now in the hospital you chose."

"Wh-what? Shit!"

"Well, I thought you would tell me but it is just like you and it is not like I have not been doing things in your back too, so I will forgive you for now but just help me, will you?"

Sousuke moved, blocking him from doing anything. "'Things in my back?'" he growled darkly. What was that? What was that supposed to mean?

Rin didn't say anything and tried to pass him but Sousuke was just to ready to go berserk right now and blocked him again. "Rin!"

The smaller sighed and growled. "Oh, fine, fine!" He left the room and Sousuke followed him mechanically.

"Here!" Rin shoved some papers into his chest, walking back to the room and was that a blush? Wha…?

Sousuke looked down as the papers fell in his open hands and his stomach flipped violently. He didn't know how many minutes he spent, frozen on his spot with eyes widely open and mouth slightly ajar.

"The landlord says that he needs to see my roommate otherwise he will find someone else so I can't wait anymore," Rin mumbled, standing by his side with the suitcase. "The therapist also said it is better to start the treatment and the re-education right now. I-I am sorry it took so much time looking for a good therapist in Australia so I couldn't come earlier and couldn't be by your side when you were suffering after the operation… training is so intense I hardly have time to…." Rin's lips froze as he faced Sousuke to look at him and his eyes widened. "Wait… So-Sousuke, are you cryi…" he panicked.

"No!... I mea…" Sousuke looked away, fingers trembling and chest in an emotional mess. "…Wh-where are my painkillers? I left them in my bathroom."

"Ah, wait, I will bring them for yo…"

"No!" Sousuke bit back again, grabbing on to his wrist and pulling him close.

"But are not you in pain? You need your…" Rin's lips once again froze under the intense scrutiny and he couldn't believe all the things he was reading on the boy's face. Had Sousuke ever been so fucking expressional? Rin's heart skipped.

"The only thing I need is right… in front of me. It had always been."

He is surprised himself with the quietness of his voice and the dampness of his eyes, but Rin is silent and apparently shocked, so his trembling fingers slid from his wrist.

He could hear his heart drumming against his ribcage and feel his guts spinning inside him.

He was just sickeningly in love and he couldn't help it.

"Sousuke," he flinched because this was not the kind of voice Rin used when he was pleased with… "lowers a bit!" he ordered and that was the only warning before Rin's lips brushed against his own.

"D-don't make that face!" Rin grumbled, looking away to hide his blush. "We have to hurry now so g-go take a bath or something…!" he kicked the statued Sousuke out of the living room and sat on the couch, fidgeting helplessly with the remote.

The flat was suddenly a little bit too hot for both of them but none of them really cared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Rin would totally do something like that because I can still clearly remember how he appeared in front of Haru’s door and simply told him to go to Australia with him. He is as simple and as wonderful as that so I am not even sorry.


End file.
